Zamknięty
Johan i Malwina przeprowadzili się do tego domu jesienią. Szukali domu bardzo długo aż w końcu w ogłoszeniu znaleźli dom, który ich zdaniem miał być ich wymarzonym domem z białym płotkiem, w którym spędzą resztę życia. Takie początkowo mieli nadzieje. Przeprowadzka nie zajęła im długo. Ich dom był gotowy w ciągu tygodnia. Dom? Tam gdzie mieszkali nie można było nazwać tego domem. Była to ogromna rezydencja wznosząca się nad morzem. Rezydencja miała 3 piętra i strych, ogromny zarośnięty ogród i malutką kaplicę. Minął rok od ich pobytu w tym czarującym miejscu. Malwina zdążyła paskudny ogród zamienić w ogród z mnóstwem kwiatów każdego koloru, ale przy wypielaniu grządek znalazła niewielką skrzyneczkę. - Zobacz co znalazłam – Powiedziała wchodząc podekscytowana do domu. - Gdzie? – Zdziwił się Johan. - Koło kapliczki. Piliłam grządki i właśnie to znalazłam w ziemi – Johan przyjrzał się dokładnie znalezisku i stwierdził, że nie ma w małej skrzyneczce kłódki. - Więc jakoś inaczej należy ją otwierać – Powiedziała Malwina. - Tylko jak? – Skrzyneczki nie udało się im otworzyć przez następne 2 dni. Nie chcieli jej zniszczyć gdyż nie wiedzieli co znajduje się w środku, a sama skrzyneczka ozdobiona była szczerym zlotem i zniszczenie jej było by jedynie marnotrawstwem. Pewnej nocy gdy Johan nadal męczył się nad skrzyneczką usłyszał jakby coś tłukło się w łazience. Wystraszył się nie na żarty. Odłożył skrzynkę i poszedł zobaczyć co takiego dzieje się w łazience obok sypialni. Malwina już smacznie spała dlatego Johan nie chciał jej budzić. ,,Znowu te stukanie” pomyślał wchodząc na palcach do przedpokoju. Coś delikatnie skrobało o ścianę. Johan powoli otworzył drzwi, które delikatnie skrzypnęły. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Czuł mocne pulsowanie w skroniach. Znowu te cholerne skrobanie. Otworzył w końcu drzwi na oścież i oświecił szybko światło, które oślepiło go. W łazience nie było nikogo, ale jego uwagę przyciągnął napis na zaparowanym lustrze ,,NIE OTWIERAJ SKRZYNKI PANDORY”… Stanął nie widząc co ma robić i mówić. Skrobanie ponownie się rozpoczęło…. - Mówię ci kochanie to były tylko myszy – Powiedziała Malwina stawiając przed Johanem dopiero co zrobiona kawę. - A ten napis? – Johan nie ustępował. - To kotku na pewno ktoś chciał nas nastraszyć. Nie ma co się przejmować – Malwina nie miała zamiaru niczym się przejmować. - Tak? Za chwilę pójdę do tego pokoju nad nami, bo zauważyłam, że nawet przez ten rok nie udało się nam go otworzyć – Johan popijał kawę i przeglądał rachunki, które niedawno przyniósł listonosz. - Może właściciele nie chcieli go otwierać – Powiedziała Malwina siadając obok męża. Martwiła się o niego gdyż znalazła go rano śpiącego na ziemi w łazience, a gdy Johan się obudził twierdził, że coś szurało w łazience i napisał ktoś coś na lustrze, ale gdy Malwina tam weszła nic już nie było. - Teraz my jesteśmy właścicielami i mamy prawo otworzyć ten pokój – Johan położył swoją dłoń na ręce Malwina i pogładził ją delikatnie swoim kciukiem. - Tylko dziwi mnie jedno… – Zawahała się Malwina – Dlaczego te drzwi są metalowe. - Uwierz mi. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Może poprzedni właściciele chcieli coś tam ukryć? Nie wiem naprawdę nie wiem – Johan dopił kawę i poszedł na górę i stanął przed dziwnymi drzwiami. Drzwi były potężne i metalowe. Lekko rdzewiały z każdej strony na rogach, ale nic takiego poważnego się z nimi nie działo. Johan spojrzał przez dziurkę. Tak jak przypuszczał malutka dziurka na kluczyk, ale nawet przez nią nie dało się nic zobaczyć w pokoju. - Jak to otworzyć? – Zaczął od łoma, ale on też na niewiele się zdał, Jedyne co to jak próbował podważać drzwi łom się złamał na pół. Chciał wykręcić śruby w drzwiach od framug, ale śruby były tak bardzo przerdzewiałe, że nawet ich nie dało się odkręcić – Poddaje się – Powiedział po godzinie starań dal za wygraną i zszedł na dół. Malwina gotowała już obiad. W kuchni unosił się zapach pieczeni. - Dzwoniła Kornelia i Filip – Powiedziała oblizując palce. - I co ciekawego mówili? - Wprosili się na naszą dzisiejszą wieczorną imprezę – Johan uniósł wysoko brwi. - Na co? – Zapytał patrząc na żonę. - Chyba się nie gniewasz? Zaprosiłam na dzisiejszy wieczór jeszcze Grahama i Lulu, Tima, Sali, Marka i Garetha. I jeszcze przed chwilą dzwoniła Korneli i Filip tez wpadną. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko przecież dawno ich nie widzieliśmy – Malwina zmarszczyła czoło czekając na reakcję męża, ale on jedynie powiedział. - Niech będzie może być fajnie – Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł na dwór przygotować grilla na dzisiejszy wieczór. Na dworze palił się ogromny grill przy którym stało 10 osób. Było już ciemno a wysoko na niebie widać było lśniąca tarczę księżyca. - Jak miło was widzieć po tak długim czasie – Powiedział Graham. Wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna o piwnych oczach. - Wybaczcie ale musimy już jechać do domu – Rzekła Kornelia i Filip. - Na nas też już pora – Powiedziała Sali i Tim. - To w takim razie my zostajemy – Uśmiechnęła się blondynka dopijając swojego drinka. Lulu była największą przyjaciółką Malwina. - Możecie u nas dzisiaj nawet zanocować – Zaproponował Johan. - Z chęcią – Zgodził się Graham. Malwi pokazała przyjaciołom sypialnię dla gości, po czym wszyscy poszli spać. W nocy Lulu obudziła się z krzykiem. Śniło się jej, że weszła do nieznanego przedtem pokoju i widzi ciała Malwina i Johana zawieszonych na ogromnych pajęczynach, ale po chwili doszła do siebie i zrozumiała, że był to jedynie koszmar. Poszła do łazienki odświeżyć się. W całym domu było cicho a gdy schodziła po schodach zdawało się jej jakby ktoś szedł za nią. Odwrócił się ale nikogo nie zobaczyła. Tym razem przed wejściem do łazienki usłyszała ciche skrobanie. Zatrzymała się i nasłuchiwała. W łazience było ciemno. - Jest tam ktoś? – Zapytała ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział, a skrobanie ucichło. Odważnie weszła do łazienki. Podszedł do kranu i obmyła twarz lodowatą woda po czym spojrzała w lustro i zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia. W lustrze odbijała się zakrwawiona postać stojąca za nią. W ręku trzymała ociekający krwią tasak. Lulu odwróciła się. Owa postać stała przed nią i wpatrywał się w nią pustym wzrokiem. Lulu chciała znowu krzyczeć, ale z jej piersi nie wydobył się żaden choćby najmniejszy pisk. - ,,Z A M K N I Ę T Y” – Powiedziała postać po czym wyszła na ciemny korytaż gdzie rozpłynęła się w mroku. Lulu stała nie mogąc nic powiedzieć po czym zemdlała. Rano znalazła ją Malwina i próbowała dobudzić. - Co się stało?! – Mówiła uderzając ja dłonią w twarz aż w końcu Lulu odzyskała przytomność. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i zaczęła piszczeć. - Co tu się dzieje – Powiedział Graham wpadając jeszcze piżamie do łazienki. - Znalazłam ją tutaj nieprzytomną – Tłumaczyła się Malwina. Graham objął Lulu, ale ona odtrąciła go od siebie. - ,,Z A M K N I Ę T Y” – Krzyknęła a jej głos odbił się echem po całym domu. - Co ,Zamknięty!” Lulu rozmawiaj z nami! – Powiedziała Malwina. Lulu przestała się trząść. Zamknęła na chwile oczy po czym znowu je otworzyła. - Chce wracać do domu! Nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej! – Powiedziała wstając. Zbiegła po schodach i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. - Lulu ale co się stało – Wołała za nią Malwina. - Wasz dom jest przeklęty – Dom delikatnie się zatrząsł gdy Lulu wypowiedziała te słowa. Nawet Graham stojący za Malwi musiał chwycił się czegoś aby nie upaść. - Co to było? – Zapytał po chwili Johan wchodząc do holu. - Trzęsienie ziemi! – Krzyknęła Lulu. - W tej części kraju nie ma trzęsień ziemi – Rzekła Malwi. Niespodziewanie w całym domu rozległ się głos grającej pozytywki. Johan spojrzał na stół na którym stała mała skrzyneczka. Teraz otworzyła się i zaczęła grac jakąś smutną melodię. - Wyłączcie to! – Pisnęła Lulu zatykając uszy – Ta melodia mnie dobija – Johan zamknął pokrywkę pozytywki ale ona ponownie się otworzyła i zaczęła grać. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się stąd wynoszę – Powiedziała Lulu i pociągnęła za klamkę w drzwiach. Ciężkie mosiężne drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. – Otwórzcie te drzwi – Rzekła Lulu mocując się z drzwiami. Johan pociągnął, ale drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. - Ktoś je zamknął od zewnątrz – Malwina spojrzała na męża. – Może drzwi do ogrodu SA otwarte – Wszyscy poszli na tył domu, ale drzwi tylne również były zamknięte. Johan spróbował otworzyć okna ale okien także nie dało się otworzyć. - Ja je rozbije – Powiedział Graham i chwycił stojące w salonie krzesło po czym cisnął nim o okno, ale okno nawet się nie zarysowało. Krzesło za to roztrzaskało się na kawałki. - Pancerne szyby! Po co wam pancerne szyby! – Uniosła się Lulu. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tutaj są takie szyby! – Tłumaczyła się Malwi. - Jesteśmy uwięzieni – Zasapał Johan. - Przecież musi być stąd jakieś wyjście! Jest tu piwnica? - Nie ma! – Powiedziała Malwi i oparła się o szafę. Wszyscy stali zamyśleni i wpatrywali się w siebie. - Drzwi są otwarte – Powiedział Johan i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. - Jakie drzwi? – Zdziwił się Graham - Te których nie umieliśmy otworzyć – Stanął przed uchylonymi drzwiami i wszedł do środka…. - Mamusiu gdzie jesteś? – Wołał mały zapłakany chłopiec. Jego buzia była brudna i zadrapana do krwi – Mamusiu gdzie się schowałaś! – Chłopiec otwierał po kolei drzwi każdego z pokoi znajdujących się na dole. Chciał uciekać drzwiami, ale ktoś zamknął je od środka. Oknem też się nie dało gdyż były ze szkła pancernego nie dało się ich rozbić. Jedynym ratunkiem chłopca było teraz odnalezienie matki, która był w jednym z wielu pokoi. Chłopiec nie pamiętał jak tutaj trafił. Wiedział jedynie, że przyprowadziła go tutaj matka. Znowu ten cień. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że przez korytarz przeszła jakaś postać. Teraz znowu kolejna postać, i następna. Zaczęły go otaczać cienie. W końcu ich twarze wyłoniły się z mroku/. Chłopca przeszedł dreszcz po całym ciele. To były dzieci. Wyciągnęły ku niemu ręce i zaczęły coraz bliżej podchodzić i zaciskając krąg do koła niego. - Zostawcie mnie! – Krzyczał biedak – Co ja wam zrobiłem! - Wystarcz, że masz to czego my nie mamy! Co nam zabrała twoja matka! - Gdzie jest moja mama! – Chłopiec zacisnął pięści. - Chodź to ci pokażemy! – Dzieci ruszyły po schodach w stronę metalowych drzwi, które były otwarte. Z korytarza chłopak widział już wylewającą się po ziemi do przedpokoju purpurową krew. Wszedł do środka… * * * - Johan! – Zaczęła mówić Malwi chwytając męża za ramię – Co ci się stało? Tutaj nic nie ma! – Johan spojrzał na żonę. To co przed chwilą widział… Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tego ponownie. Zdarzenie? Postacie? Miejsce? Nie! Nie wiedział o co chodzi. Widział jedynie zapłakana twarz małego chłopca i nic więcej nie pamiętał. Spojrzał do pokoju. Znajdował się tam salon, ale meble były przykryte prześcieradłami, które miały je chronić przed kurzem. Po środku stał duży żelazny stół… * * * Chłopiec podszedł do stołu opryskanego krwią. Leżał na nim nóż… Wziął go de ręki i odwrócił się. Dzieci stały nadal za nim. - Spójrz do góry – Ich głos był chłodny i gdy mówiły dreszcz przechodził po całym ciele. Chłopiec wolno podniósł wzrok. Dopiero teraz zauważył to co tam wisiało… Johan obudził się na kanapie w dziwnym pokoju. - Co się stało? – Zapytał. - Straciłeś przytomność – Uspakajała go Malwi. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co wiedział. Nie! Nie on patrzał na to co wisiało pod sufitem lecz ten mały zapłakany chłopiec. Kobieta! Tak kobieta z poderżniętym gardłem powieszona za ręce zwisała z sufitu. Potworny widok. Johan wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Lulu siedziała w fotelu a Graham gorączkowo chodził po pokoju drapiąc się po głowie. - Siedzeniem nic nie zdziałamy – Powiedział. - Co innego chcesz zrobić? – Graham spojrzał na niego chłodnym wzrokiem. - Nie wiem! – Spojrzał do przedpokoju. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że ktoś tamtędy przeszedł. Czarny cień przemknął przez promień światła wydobywający się z pokoju do przedpokoju – Widzieliście to? – Spytał i pokazał w stronę przedpokoju. - Co takiego? – Zdziwiła się Malwi. - Proszę Cię Johan nie strasz mnie! – Wpadła w panikę Lulu. Johan wyszedł na korytarz i w tym momencie usłyszał jakby ktoś wchodził po schodach. Spojrzał w ich kierunku. Czekał aż jakaś postać wejdzie po nich do pokoju na górze w którym znajdowali się wszyscy, ale nikt jednak się nie ukazał. Johan poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód, który przeszedł przez niego na wylot. Ciarki przeszedł mu po plecach a w głowie usłyszał głos ,,Z A M K N I Ę T Y”. Czuł jak lodowate palce dotykają jego szyi na którym zjeżył się już każdy włos. Chłód przeszedł tak szybo jak się pojawił. Wystraszony Johan popatrzał za siebie. Zobaczył sunącą w stronę ściany białą postać, która w pewnym momencie znikła. - Widzieliście to? – Zapytał wracając wolnym krokiem w kierunku przyjaciół. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. - Co widzieliśmy? – Zdziwił się Graham. Johan spojrzał na swoje ręce – Przeszedł przeze mnie duch! – Spojrzał na żonę. - Duch? – Malwi przełknęła głośno ślinę – Proszę Cię Johan nie strasz mnie – Wystraszyła się. - Nie straszę cię! To coś najpierw przeszło przeze mnie a potem znikło tak szybko jak się pojawiło – Johan usiadł. Był w szoku. Nie wiedział czy to ze strachu czy z podniecenia, że doznał czegoś prawie niemożliwego – Daj mi kamerę – Powiedział po chwili. - Po co? – Zdziwiła się. - Muszę to udokumentować – Malwi wyjęła z szafki kamerę i podała ją mężowi – Słuchajcie może to będzie straszne ale zacznę w ten sposób – Johan włączył kamerę – Nazywam się Johan a to moja żona Malwi. Nasi przyjaciele: Lulu i Graham. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zostaliśmy zamknięci w tym domu, który kupiliśmy niespełna rok temu. Jest noc… Nie wiemy co się z nami stanie, ale zaczynają się dziać niewytłumaczalne rzeczy. Przed chwila byłam świadkiem jak jakaś inna materia przeszła przez moje ciało i rozpłynęła się w mroku… - Dosyć tych bzdur – Powiedział Graham i wyrwał kamerę Johanowi – Przecież to głupoty. - On ma rację – Powiedziała Malwina stając za Grahamem. Popatrzała w obiektyw kamery, która nadal była włączona – Matko Boska! Spójrz – Pokazała kamerę, która była skierowana w stronę przedpokoju. Stała tam jakaś postać z głową w klatce i patrzała w ich kierunku. Malwina pojrzała normalnie do przedpokoju ale nikogo tam nie było. Jednak postać nadal była widoczna w obiektywie kamery. Stwór a raczej zmasakrowane ciało jakiegoś człowieka przyglądało się im z ciekawością. Jego ciało wydawało się jakby ktoś posiekał je tasakiem a później pozszywano…. Postać rozejrzała się jeszcze przez chwile po czym odeszła. - Nakręciłeś to? – Zapytał Johan, Grahama. Tan pokręcił głową twierdząco – Będziemy bogaci. - Nie chcę być bogate. Chcę tylko się stąd wydostać – Piszczała Lulu zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w fotelu – Boję się – Graham skierował w jej kierunku kamerę i szturchnął Malwina stojąca obok niego. - Spójrz – Za fotelem pojawił się ów stwór z siekierą w ręku – Lulu uciekaj! – Krzyknął Graham i w tym momencie siekiera uderzyła kobietę w pierś. Strumień krwi dotarł aż do Malwi i Grahama. Siekiera wbiła się w kobietę przechodząc na wylot – Ona jeszcze żyje – Krzyknął ponownie Graham patrząc na postać znikająca w mroku. Podbiegł do Malwiny, która z ledwością dyszała. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy a z buzi zaczęła płynąc jej stróżka purpurowej krwi. - Ja umrę! – Panikowała ale jej głos był cichy i prawie zamieniał się w szept. - Nie, nie umrzesz! – Graham powstrzymywał obrzydzenie. Widok był okropny. Malwina stała zatykając sobie usta zaś Johan ciężko dyszał i przywarł do ściany bojąc się, że coś może zaatakować go od tyłu – Słonko oddychaj spokojnie. - Dlaczego ja? – Próbowała się poruszyć ale siekiera przytwierdziła ją do fotela tak mocno, że nie było to w jej stanie możliwe – To coś także was pozabija! – Jej ostatnie słowa były jakby nie wypowiedziane przez nią lecz przez jakąś nieznaną im postać. Graham chwycił się za głowę i nerwowo zaczął krążyć po pokoju. - Co my teraz zrobimy? – Spojrzał na Malwi, która patrzała na zwłoki przyjaciółki. W pewnym momencie jej organizm nie wytrzymał i musiała oddać to co zjadła. Johan cofnął się. - Musimy się stąd wydostać! – Graham wziął koc i przykrył jej ciało. - Już wiemy przynajmniej kim jest ,,zamknięty” – Powiedziała Johan drżącym głosem. - Kto? – Zdziwiła się Malwi. - Cały czas słyszałam jakiś głos, który mi mówił Z A M K N I Ę T Y teraz przynajmniej wiemy z kim mamy do czynienia – Wytłumaczył Johan. - Johan myślałam, ze duchy istnieją tylko w bajkach i filmach – Malwina z przerarzenia usiadła na podłodze zalanej krwią… Malwina, Graham i Johan zeszli do przedpokoju. - Jak nie da się normalnie otworzyć drzwi to przynajmniej je wyłamiemy – Powiedział Graham i wziął wielki zamach po czym z całej siły uderzył łokciem w drzwi, które nawet nie drgnęły. - Idioto! Chcesz sobie jeszcze rękę połamać? – Pisnęła Malwi. * * * - Mama? – Mały chłopiec dotknął zakrwawionej nogi matki – Mamo! Obudź się… - Ona nie śpi – Mówiły dzieci – Ona nie żyje! - Co jej zrobiliście! - To co ona nam… - Nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Co ona wam zrobiła! – Chłopiec był bliski łez - Co nam zrobiła? Najpierw sprowadziła tutaj. Zabrała nas od szczęśliwych rodzin a później zarżnęła jak kurczaki a ty się pytasz co ona nam zrobiła? - Nie wierzę wam! – Chłopiec cofał się do tyłu ale dzieci obeszły go z każdej strony. - Nie wierzysz? To Ci pokażemy – Jedna z dziewczynek położyła rękę na jego czole… * * * - Może spróbujemy wejść na strych i wyjść przez okno na strychu – Zaproponowała Malwi. - Ja nie pójdę na strych – Zaprotestował Graham. - Dobrze! W takim razie chcesz tutaj zostać z tym potworem? Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku strychu. - Klapa jest zamknięta – Johan mocował się z klapą w suficie aż w końcu udało się mu ją otworzyć. Doszedł do niego w tym momencie potworny smród gnijących resztek. - Widzisz coś? – Johan poświecił latarką. Strych jak każdy inny. Wszędzie pełno gratów i kurzu. Rzeczy, które leżeć mogły tam dziesiątki lat nie oglądane przez ten czas przez ludzi. - Nic tutaj nie ma a raczej nikogo – Johan wszedł na strych. Za nim wszedł Graham a na końcu Malwi. Po prawej stronie stał jakiś obraz przykryty przeźroczysta folią a koło niego stary rower bez jednego koło. Oprócz tego wiele skrzyń i kilka manekinów i szaf z ubraniami. * * * Chłopiec widział twarze kilku ludzi w tym jego matki. Znajdowali się na strychu w jakimś dziwnym kole przedstawiającym koło z gwiazdą w środku. Chłopiec nie wiedział co miał znaczyć ten symbol. Na ramionach gwiazd porozstawiane były świece, które były jedynym oświetleniem w tym ponurym miejscu. Jeden z mężczyzn przyprowadził ze sobą dziecko około 12 lat z zawiązanymi przepaską oczami. Była to dziewczynka z długimi czarnymi warkoczami. Płakała. Jej ręce i nogi były związane i posiniaczone. Z jej ust wyciekała strużka krwi. Otworzyła usta. Nie miała języka. Jego matka wstała z ziemi. Uniosła nad dzieckiem ostry sztylet i wbiła w jej ciało. Dziewczynka upadła martwa na ziemię. Cienka stróżka krwi płynęła po szparze między płytami i zatrzymywała się przy ścianie gdzie przesiąkała do pomieszczenia poniżej. Ciało dziewczynki zostało zabrane i wrzucone do pokoju z metalowymi drzwiami, które zostały szybko zamknięte. W ten sposób bestia była znowu najedzona… - Widzicie to? – Malwi wskazała na ziemię. Johan odsunął parę skrzyń i ich oczom ukazał się wielki okrąg z pięcioramienną gwiazdą w środku. Graham podszedł do ściany i spojrzał w dół. Między deskami były jeszcze ślady zakrzepłej krwi, która kończyła się pod ścianą. - Co jest pod nami? – Zapytał. – Ten pokój dziwny, który zawsze był zamknięty. Dlaczego pytasz? - Spójrz. Zdaje mi się, że ten znak szatana służył jako ołtarz na którym składano ofiary. Z zabitego człowieka spływała krew i dostawała się tym korytem do ściany gdzie spadała na dół do pokoju pod nami – Malwi spojrzała zdziwiona na Johana. - Skąd to wiesz? – Spytał podejrzliwie Graham. - Nie wiem… – Przełknął ślinę. Malwi spojrzała na Grahama, który patrzył się na gwiazdę. Niespodziewanie zapanowała niesamowita cisza. Nagle zrobiło się strasznie chłodno. Grahamowi zjeżyły się włosy na szyi. Usłyszeli głośne kroki dobiegające z pokoju pod nimi. Coś tam głośno stąpało i ciągnęła coś za sobą. - Lulu! – Syknęła Malwi. W tym momencie kroki ustąpiły. - Zamknij się! Ona już nie żyje! To coś jest tam na dole i chyba nie chcesz żeby nas dopadło? – Przytkał jej usta. - To coś już wie, że tu jesteśmy – Johan odwrócił się w kierunku klapy, która zaczęła się podnosić. * * * Chłopiec siadł na schodach. Sam, zamknięty w wielkim domu nie wiedział jaki go czeka los. Mojego policzkach ciekły łzy. - Dlaczego płaczesz? – Spytała się go dziewczynka. - Ja chce do domu! - Jesteś w domu i zawsze tutaj będziesz już mieszkał. Na wieki… - Nie! Proszę! * * * Johan podszedł do ruszającej się klapy i nadepnął ją nogą. W ty momencie klapa przestała się poruszać. Ponownie pojawiło się skrobanie. Malwi spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła dwójkę dzieci które paznokciami szarpały deski. Jednym z tych dzieci była mała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Druga także była dziewczynką z długimi blond włosami. Nie widzieli ich twarzy ponieważ otaczał je mrok. - Co wy tutaj robicie? – Dziewczynki przestały skrobać – Jak się tutaj dostałyście? - On przyjdzie po was – Odezwała się jedna z nich. - Nie uciekniecie mu! – Rzekła druga i w tym momencie odwróciły się w kierunku Malwi, Grahama i Johana. * * * - Naprawdę chcesz się stąd wydostać? – Dziewczynka siadła obok niego. - Tak! - Wypuszczę Cię! Ale powrócisz za 20 lat i uwolnisz ,,Zamkniętego”. Przyprowadzisz bliską ci osobę i zabijesz ją na ołtarzu na, którym zabiła nas twoja matka – Chłopiec spojrzał na nią przestraszony i spuścił wzrok. Albo zginie albo w końcu uwolni się z tego koszmaru, który powróci za dwadzieścia lat. * * * Dziewczynki miały wydłubane oczy i pocięte twarze tak jak zmora, która zabiła Lulu. Malwi cofnęła się z obrzydzeniem. Dziewczynki odwróciły wzrok w kierunki Johana i uśmiechnęły się pokazując czarne jak ziemia zęby. - Dotrzymałeś słowa – Powiedziały – Powróciłeś. - Musiałem… – Johan spojrzał na Malwi i ruszył w kierunku dzieci, które zaczęły wynurzać się każdego ciemnego konta pokoju. - Johan co ty robisz – Pisnęła przestraszona Malwi. - No widzisz słonko – Zaczął i siadł na krześle. Jedna z dziewczynek usiadła mu na kolana – To wszystko przez moją matkę, która była jedną z wielu kapłanek szatana. Z tego co mi wiadomo na świat przyszedł jego syn, który został zamknięty a miejsce w którym go zamknięto został obrzucone największymi przekleństwami i czarami aby się nie wydostał. Moja matka składała mu ofiary z krwi, którą się żywił – Uśmiechnął się – Jednak zaklęcia uniemożliwiły wędrówkę dusz zabitych do miejsca ich odwiecznego spokoju. Pozostały także tutaj. Postanowiły się zemścić i zabiły dziw**, która kazała się nazywać moją matką. Obiecałem, że powrócę za 20 lat z osobą, która pokocham wzamian za to, że mnie uwolnią. Malwi, twoja krew ma sprawić, że Zamknięty będzie mógł się wydostać z tego domu i zacząć polować w naszym świecie. Musiał się w tym czasie pożywić krwią 100 osób a zginęło dopiero 99 – Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie. Malwi stała i nie wiedziała co ma robić. Graham podniósł powoli z ziemi deskę i schował ja za plecami. Powoli podszedł do Johana. - Czegoś tu nie rozumie – Zaczął – Dlaczego ten Zamknięty zabił Lulu? - Bo nie była mu potrzebna tak jak ty – Graham zamachnął się i już chciał go uderzyć, gdy nagle wszystkie dzieci obeszły go do koła i rzuciły się na niego. Jeden z chłopaków oderwał mu ucho i zaczął je pożerać. Graham był rozrywany na kawałki… - Przestańcie – Zaczęła krzyczeć Malwi – Słyszycie? Przestańcie – Johan spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i wstał. Malwi upadła na ziemię i zaczęła płakać – Dlaczego to robisz? - Krew wyznawców płynęła we mnie od zawsze i służenie mu jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż ty i twoja miłość – Chwycił ją i pociągnął na środek gwiazdy. - Proszę nie! – Płakała próbując się wyrwać. Jednak była zbyt słaba by się wyszarpać z jego silnego objęcia. Do koła kręgu stanęły dzieci zapalając świece po czym siadły na okręgu – Jesteś potworem! – Piszczał Malwi. - Wiem i mi się to podoba – Pocałował ją w policzek. Johan związał jej ręce i nogi po czym zatkał usta szmatą. Jedna z dziewczynek podała mu jakąś czarną księgę. Johan powoli otworzył ją… Johan zaczął czytać księgę w nieznanym języku… , Nagle w całym pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zimno i nieprzyjemnie cicho. Johan spojrzał żonie w oczy. Malwi była zapłakana i przestraszona. Leżała na ziemi i nie próbowała się już uwolnić. Pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Poddała się… Zamknęła oczy. Chciała zasnąć i się już nigdy nie obudzić. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała n klapę, która zaczęła się powoli otwierać. Niespodziewanie z hukiem odskoczyła. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale nagle zaczęła się wyłaniać straszliwa postać, która zabiła wcześniej Lulu. Człowiek, który wyglądał jak pozszywany. Malwi patrzała na niego jak podchodzi w ich kierunku. Stwór odsłonił swoje czarne jak węgiel zęby z których skapywała na podłogę ślina. Johan padł na kolana… - Synu samego szatana – Zaczął – Uwięziony dawno temu. Twoja setna ofiara, która da ci nieskończoną moc – Johan wskazał na Malwi. Stwór zbliżył się do niej powoli. Malwi próbowała nie patrzeć na niego ale smród, który od niego się wydobywał był nie do wytrzymania. Chciała wrzeszczeć ale nie umiała. Potwór uniósł nad nią swoją siekierę i chciał już zadać cios gdy nagle podłoga pod nim się rozstąpiła. Wpadł do pokoju niżej. Malwi spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła stwora patrzącego w jej kierunku. - Tylko nie to – Johan próbował ją zępchać do potwora niżej aż w końcu mu się udało. Malwi wpadła przez dziurę do pokoju niżej. Uderzyła głową o podłogę i straciła przytomność. Potwór rzucił się w jej kierunku, ale ziemia przed nim ponownie się rozstąpiła ukazując czeluście piekła. Potwór cofnął się gdy nagle z ognia wyłoniła się postać ludzka z bliznami na twarzy. Spojrzała na stwora i w tym momencie stwór z całą siłą uderzył o ścianę. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna moc popchnęła go na nią. - Chcesz zniszczyć ziemię? – Powiedziała tajemnicza postać wolno i spojrzała do góry gdzie z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się im Johan. Niespodziewanie jakaś wielka ogromna macka sięgała po niego i ściągnęła go na dół uderzając nim o ziemię – Nigdy nie zabieraj przymierza ze złem – Twarz postaci wykrzywiła się okropnie. - Kim jesteś? – Pisnął Johan. - Bogiem świata podziemnego i przybywam tu aby zakończyć to zło i powstrzymać to co się narodziło dzięki mnie lata temu – Popatrzał na potwora, który wstał z ziemi – Zamknąłem Cię myśląc, że nigdy się nie wydostaniesz a ty próbujesz mnie przechytrzyć? - Zniszczę Cię – Powiedział stwór ochrypłym głosem. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie… To dzięki mnie żyjesz nie zapominaj o tym! - Pozwalasz temu tam na górze na to aby te kreatury… – Spojrzał na nieprzytomną Malwi – spokojnie sobie żyły? - Mówisz o Bogu? Ha ha ha… nigdy nie będzie po między nami pokoju ale na Ziemi musi panować równowaga. Tan kto dobry zostaje przy Bogu a ten kto zły przy mnie. - To nie jest równowaga! Pozwalasz sobą sterować Bogu. - Nikomu nie daje się sterować – Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku potwora, który uderzył znowu o ścianę – Nie rozumiesz nic… Wojny pomiędzy piekłem a niebem nie ma. Skończyła się dawno temu a teraz ty chcesz wszystko zniszczyć! - Dlatego, że ty nie umiesz z tym sobie poradzić… – Stwór wyswobodził się z niewidzialnej siły i z rykiem pobiegł na Ojca lecz kolejna siła zatrzymała go kilka centymetrów od niego. - A nich pochłonie Cię piekło… – Niespodziewanie do koła wybuchły płomienie pochłaniając Zamkniętego – Niech pochłonie także całe zło z tego domu… – W tym momencie dziesiątki ognistych macek zaczęły rozchodzić się po całym domu we wszystkich kierunkach. Wracały trzymając w swoich sidłach dusze dzieci i wracały do czeluści piekieł. * * * Malwi obudziła się w szpitalu. Jej dłoń była ściskana przez kogoś. Spojrzała… To była jej matka siedząca przy niej. - Dziecko obudziłaś się – Uśmiechnęła się. - Co się stało? Gdzie jest Johan? – Matka spuściła wzrok. - Nie wiem co się tam w tym domu stało. Znaleźli ciało Lulu i Grahama ale ciała Johan nigdzie nie odnaleziono – Malwi zaczęła płakać. - Jednak to była prawda. - Co takiego? - To coś ich zabiło! - O czym ty słonko mówisz? Policja mówiła, że to Johan zabił Lulu i Grahama a potem chciał ciebie złożyć w jakiejś ofierze. On był szaleńcem – Matka przytuliła się do córki. A więc koszmar się skończył? ,,Policja twierdzi, że to Johan zabił wszystkich ale oni się mylą. Tylko ja znam prawdę…” myślała Malwi. Tydzień później opuściła szpital i pojechała do domu na wzgórzu zabrać rzeczy… Gdy pakowała ostatnią paczkę usłyszała znajome skrobanie w łazience… Niespodziewanie przeszedł ją ziemny chłód po plecach. Przeraziła się ale odważnie poszła zobaczyć do łazienki co wywołuje skrobanie… Delikatnie i powoli odsłoniła drzwi łazienki. Nigdzie nic nie było widać więc zaświeciła lampę. Rozejrzała się i w tym momencie skrobanie ustało. Spojrzała pod umywalkę. W ścianie skrobała mała myszka… - Nie strasz mnie – Uśmiechnęła się Malwi i wróciła do pakowania rzeczy. Gdy opuszczała dom uśmiechnęła się… Spojrzała ostatni raz. W oknie na samej górze wydawało jej się jakby stała tam jakaś postać. Uderzała w okno, które pod jego uderzeniami nie chciało się rozbić. Malwi rozpoznała w nim Johana. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do tyłu. Przed nim stanął stwór. Rzucił się na niego. Szybę opryskała krew. Nagle wszystko tak szybko jak się pojawiło, znikło… Malwi wsiadła do auta i pojechała… Co stało się z Johanem? Policja nadal go szuka ponieważ uważa go za mordercę i psychopatę, ale tak naprawdę Johan został uwięziony w tajemniczym domu gdzie przezywa ból taki jakie przeżywały dzieci, gdy składano z nich ofiary, ale tym razem to on stał się ofiarą dla syna szatana. Kategoria:Opowiadania